


All I Need is a Book and Your Love

by cosim18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosim18/pseuds/cosim18
Summary: When Lydia Martin is subtly hit on by a stranger willing to pay for her books, she can't help but be intrigued.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Stydia, and as such I decided to do an AU so that I could get a little bit of practice with them. I already have a couple of canon divergence ideas to run with, so we'll see if I end up feeling comfortable enough to write them!

While Lydia Martin may have enjoyed reading almost any genre, her truest pleasure came from the acquisition of knowledge. She devoured textbooks more than any other books, even for classes and subjects she didn’t take. Mathematics were especially fascinating, and she loved theorizing about how math is involved in everything, regardless of whether or not one realized it.

It had become a habit for her to peruse the local bookstore every Sunday afternoon, enjoying the buzz of people around her as much as the shelves full of limitless words. Sometimes she would come with a specific goal in mind, a list of books to search for, while other times she simply enjoyed browsing and letting the shelves draw her in. The latter was the type of day today was, and she skimmed her fingertips over the spines of the books, waiting for something to jump out at her.

The shop was much emptier than usual, on account of the drizzly rain and thundering skies. Rain only seemed to amplify the wonder of books, at least to Lydia, and so she reveled in the fact that the bookstore felt even more like a safe haven. Glancing down at her watch, she noticed that it was almost 4:30, and she decided she ought to pick out her book for the day and head home.  _ Thermodynamic Asymmetry in Time  _ lay on the shelf ahead of her, and she grinned as she thought about what all it might contain. She grabbed her wallet out of her purse, ready to pay as soon as she got to the register, and found her place in line.

“It’s all taken care of, Ms. Martin, you don’t need to pay,” the cashier said with a smile. They knew each other relatively well from her many adventures here.

Lydia paused in confusion, her credit card in hand.

“I’m sorry, what?” She asked.

“A young man came up and paid in advance for whatever you ended up wanting to purchase. Usually we wouldn’t allow something like that, but he didn’t ask for your information and he actually left before you even got in line,” the cashier said, handing her a piece of paper. “Here’s the receipt in case you need to return the book. I marked it as a gift purchase so that the card used wouldn’t be needed for a full refund.”

Lydia took the receipt, spinning her head around to analyze the crowd behind her. Nobody stood out as unusual, and she couldn’t see anyone watching her. Even though the cashier had said the guy left, she couldn’t help but feel a little strange. Since when do strangers purchase books for someone? It’s not like she hadn’t been hit on before, even in the bookstore, but the men always hung around until she got aggressive with them. Something like this, a man paying for her without knowing even her name, was unprecedented.

* * *

A week later, the sun was shining and the heat spread through Lydia’s limbs as she crossed the street to the bookstore. She almost hoped to be able to meet the man from the week before, but she wouldn’t know how to approach him without knowing his identity. She supposed she could only pretend to look at the books, instead observing her surroundings, but there was no certainty that the man was even there today. She sighed, feeling a strange fluttery feeling in her gut, and walked into the shop.

“Good afternoon, Lydia,” the manager said. He had a smile on his face that Lydia hadn’t seen in awhile, and she couldn’t help but be curious.

“Good afternoon to you too, Brian. Something up?” Her voice was light, knowing that nothing disastrous would be the matter.

“You could say that. I just wanted to let you know ahead of time that the same man from last week approached me about you,” he started, gauging Lydia’s reaction. When she raised her eyebrows as a signal for him to continue, he did so. “He still didn’t ask for any of your information, not even your name, and he wanted to set up a weekly fund for you. He said that he sees how engrossed you get with literature, how much your eyes sparkle when you open a new book for the first time. And he said that because of all of that, he would be honored to help you in your ‘quest for knowledge,’” as he put it.

“And he didn’t even ask my name?” Lydia asked.

“Nope, he didn’t ask anything about you, other than confirming that we were talking about the same person. He didn’t exactly want to fund the wrong girl if there was some sort of miscommunication along the line, after all.”

“Well... did he give a weekly budget?” Her interest was definitely piqued. While having someone watch her close enough to see how she was with books did make her feel slightly uncomfortable, he wasn’t trying to make a connection with her, wasn’t trying to actively woo her. If someone was going to pay for her books, she wasn’t about to deny them.

“$100, but if you don’t go up to that, he said the money can carry over to the next week.” Brian’s face held a smile, but Lydia could tell it was a little strained. He was a father, and probably saw Lydia as a sort of daughter figure, so she could understand why he felt a little uncomfortable about this. Like her, though, he probably saw no danger knowing that the mystery man was allowing Lydia to go at her own pace, rather than intruding on her life.

“I can’t exactly say no to an offer like that,” she joked, giving Brian a smile. He nodded in response and left her alone, knowing she would enjoy the alone time.

* * *

Three weeks have gone by, making it a full month of free books for Lydia. She started to expand her reading repertoire, exploring different genres and subjects. Typically, only academic endeavors and personal topics of interest would lure her into making a book purchase, but out of curiosity, she wanted to see if her mystery man would reveal himself if she went after a certain type of book. The last section of the store to be dominated was the comics.

There was nothing wrong with comic books, at least to her. They held stories, often important ones, and offered people of all ages to find representation in a visual medium that television or movies couldn’t offer. But no matter any of that, Lydia felt as though comics were immature. They were an easy ‘out’ of reading, allowing the purchasers to practically skim the text, not truly enjoying the literature. She was determined to find her supposed suitor, however, because almost $400 worth of book purchases meant she was someone’s  _ investment _ . 

Just as she was rounding the corner to the Star Wars section, a man spoke up, startling her. She was so caught up in her thinking that she didn’t even notice him standing there.

“You look lost,” he smirked, barely glancing up off the page he was staring at.

“Well, I am fairly new to this section of the store,” Lydia admitted. Her voice held an air of annoyance, but she was curious where this would lead.

“Can I offer any help?” he seemed genuine, but there was something off about him, like he was trying to hard to portray himself a certain way.

“No, I think I found what I was looking for,” she said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the bookshelf. She simply stared at him for a few minutes, taking in the view. He wasn’t exactly unattractive, and his muscles looked surprisingly strong for a comics geek. He finished reading the page he was on, slightly infuriating Lydia by not paying full attention to her, before placing it back on the shelf and turning back towards her.

“Oh really now? And am I what you were looking for?” He tried to look cool, leaning back, one hand on his hip with the other resting on the shelf. She can tell he’s straining himself, though, and she can’t help but wonder if he’s practiced this move before.

“Why would you think that? Maybe I’m just waiting for you to move out of the way so that I can grab the book I was wanting.” She smiles a bit, not able to hold herself completely together.

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think that’s quite the truth,” he says, smirking in an over exaggerated manner. “You don’t seem to be much of a comic book lover. I might be able to remedy that, though, given time.” His lopsided grin may just have been the death of her.

“Alright, fine then. I’m just going to cut straight to the chase. If you’re who I think you are, then I must say I’m intrigued. Paying for someone else’s books is an excellent way to get them interested, as books last infinitely longer than a simple meal or a movie. Staying anonymous for so long also helps in your favor, at least slightly, because it shows that you didn’t just do this for your own satisfaction or enjoyment, but for mine as well. You wanted me to be happy more than yourself, by not pressuring me into meeting you. You didn’t even ask my name when you propositioned Brian, even though you knew he knows who I am. You seem like a selfless person, at least when it comes to me, and you were paying enough attention to me that it shows you don’t just hang out in the comics section, otherwise you never would’ve even seen me. It’s been a month, today, since you apparently felt bold enough to pay for me. So, are you who I think you are?” Her breath hitched slightly as she finished, nervous for his response. She’s never exactly been one for romance, so this could’ve easily blown up in her face.

“Stiles Stilinski, at your service,” the man said, holding out his hand. His grin spread, and his face radiated happiness. “And you are?”

“Lydia Martin,” she responded, shaking his hand. “Nice to make your acquaintance.”

“Oh I’d like to hope we can be more than acquaintances,” he said. Caught off-guard by the unexpected flirting, Lydia smiled a bit before shyly biting her lip.

“I guess we’ll have to see.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles go on their first real date

As Lydia Martin made her way to the restaurant, she couldn’t help but feel a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. She liked this man, Stiles, but she had never met anyone like him before. He had taken the time to admire her, not intruding upon her life, not demanding they meet, until she was ready. He saw that she cared deeply about her books, and decided to fund that hobby of hers, letting her continue to feel comfortable and safe in her familiar bookstore. It’s why she took so much effort to look nice tonight.

Her hair was pulled back into a neat ballerina-style bun, with a small braid circled round its base to hold it in place. She went light on the makeup, relying on her favorite lipstick and a simple winged eyeliner. Her eyelashes were long and plush with mascara, and her cheeks held just the lightest touch of blush. Perhaps some of that was natural, as she thought of how sweet yet devilish her first impression of Stiles was. He insinuated that their relationship would progress further, and she couldn’t lie to herself by denying her intrigue.

The restaurant lay just across the street, and as Lydia waited for the ‘walk’ symbol to appear on the crosswalk, she smoothed out the skirt of her dress. It was a simple red number, hugging her curves with a slight flare at the waist. Her shoes matched the color, scarlet pumps to boost her height. By her estimation, Stiles had a full seven inches on her, and as much as she loved a cute height difference, she also appreciated the opportunity to increase her own stature.

The crowd began to bristle behind Lydia, and looking up she realized that it was her side’s turn to walk. As she crossed the crowded street, she saw a line already forming outside of the restaurant, a wait list having begun a few hours prior. When Stiles had told her where they would be eating, she made sure that he actually did have a reservation and hadn’t just assumed that they would be able to get in. He assured her that she needn’t worry, he had it all taken care of, and so Lydia found herself putting her trust in someone else for a change. Stepping up onto the curb, she noticed he was already there, waiting just inside the doors. She caught his eye and gave a little wave, letting him know she had arrived.

“You look beautiful,” Stiles said as she came through the door, barely having gotten a glimpse at her. His eyes shone with wonder as he took in the woman in front of him, dressed so differently from the bookshop. When they first met, she was wearing leggings and a burgundy tunic, accompanied by flats and a crossbody bag. She was the definition of beauty at the time, but tonight, she looked like a goddess.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Lydia responded, taking in the sight of Stiles and his suit. “I wouldn’t have figured you for a fancy man.”

“There’s all kinds of things you don’t know about me,” Stiles hinted with a wink, placing his hand on the small of her back as he gently guided her toward the back of the restaurant. “One of which is that I have a special table just for us, away from the chaos of the Saturday night rush.” As they walked further in, he finally stopped in front of a small, solitary table and pulled out a chair for his date.

“Okay, how did you manage to swing this?” Lydia asked, sitting down and letting Stiles push her chair in. “This is the most exclusive restaurant in the city, yet you somehow managed to get us a private area.” She appreciated much he seemed to want to impress her.

“My roommate, Danny, actually owns this place. He’s the best chef I know and I supported him all the way when he told me that he’d always dreamt of owning his own restaurant. I told him about you, and he immediately set this up for us. He’s been a little desperate for me to get back out there,” Stiles admitted, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness. “I hope it’s okay.”

“It’s more than okay,” Lydia said with a smile, and she picked up the menu to look at her options.

A few minutes passed by in silence, not completely awkward, more full of each interested party gauging the other. A sommelier came by, filling their glasses with an expensive red wine, shortly followed by the waiter.

“Have you two had a chance to look over the menus yet?”

“We have, thank you. I’d like the duck, please,” Lydia said, giving the man a polite smile.

“I’ll take the salmon, thanks.” Stiles handed his menu to the waiter and nodded with a smile. Once the man left, he turned his attention back to Lydia.

“How has your week been?” he asked. In his eagerness, he’d asked Lydia out for dinner the Saturday after they met, making it less than a week since their first meeting.

“It was fairly good, although I had some trouble with a couple of colleagues at work.”

“What is it that you do?” Stiles asked. After pausing for a moment, he added, “If you don’t mind telling me, of course.”

“I don’t mind at all. I’m a mathematician. I teach classes at the local community college on occasion, but my focus is on my own work. I’m reaching for the Field’s Medal, actually,” she said with a blush. It took her a moment to realize that she hadn’t told anyone else her goal yet.

“That sounds amazing, but I have to admit that I wouldn’t know where to begin in understanding your work. Math was never my strong suit, at least not past algebra.” Stiles gave her a smile.

“So, what is it that you do, then? I had assumed you might do something related to technology, considering your excess money to fund my books. Thank you, by the way. I’m not sure if I ever actually said that.” Lydia had to break away from Stiles’ eyes, slightly embarrassed that she had taken his generosity for granted.

“I’m an art director for a food magazine. It’s how my roommate and I met, actually. I had heard about his work, and went to investigate. We became fast friends with our shared love of food – his of making it and mine of consuming it,” he said with a laugh. “And pardon the very cliché line I’m about to say, but when I first saw you I couldn’t help but think that you are a work of art in and of yourself. I don’t just mean your outer beauty, although that is plentiful. I also mean your heart and mind. I could tell how intelligent you were from the books you chose, and you seem to have a light inside of you that many simply don’t.” It was Stiles’ turn to look away this time, slightly embarrassed at his frankness.

“I don’t think it’s too cliché,” Lydia said thoughtfully. She couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of her, still so much a mystery yet so open to her. She didn’t have much time to do so, however, because the food had just arrived.

* * *

 

“Dinner was delicious, thank you,” Lydia said. They had spent the rest of the evening eating and chatting about work and life. Once the check was paid, Stiles offered to walk Lydia back home, as she had walked to the restaurant herself. She gratefully accepted, not wanting the night to end just quite yet.

“You’re very welcome. I hope I made a decent date tonight,” Stiles said shyly. “I’ll admit I haven’t been out in the dating pool lately, but I saw you and I knew it was time for me to try again.” Lydia didn’t respond at first, instead stepping a bit closer and wrapping her arm around Stiles’, holding his hand and leaning her head against his shoulder as they walked.

“You made an excellent date, Stiles, I’m so glad I was able to catch your eye. I’m in the same boat as you. I haven’t even thought about being with somebody since my last boyfriend left the country – not illegally or anything, he just needed to ‘find himself,’ so he said. I’m intrigued by you, for more than one reason, and you found a way right to my heart by discovering how much I adore books. I’ve had a lovely night,” she said. They came to a stop when she motioned with her hand that they had arrived at her townhouse. “This is me.” She straightened up and circled to stand in front of him, still holding his hand.

"I guess this is it for tonight, huh?” he asked, knowing the answer. He smiled at Lydia, an open-mouthed, giddy smile, and she returned it before ducking her head a little to hide the flush that rose to her cheeks. When she wasn’t looking, Stiles slowly leaned in and whispered in her ear, “You have a sunshine smile, lighting up the world. Thank you for letting me see it, even briefly.” As he pulled away, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Surprised by Stiles’ words and action, Lydia’s head shot up. Nobody had ever said anything that sweet to her before. Sure, men had told her she ought to smile more. But Stiles didn’t say such a thing, nor did he imply that he was entitled to see her smile. He simply was glad that she had been that open with him.

Deciding to give him a surprise of his own, she locked eyes with him and smiled again, smaller this time, before snaking her hands up his neck and onto his head. As she stood on tip-toe, necessary even in her heels, she gently pulled his head down for a kiss. It was long and sensual, and she allowed him entrance to her mouth when his asked for more. If she wasn’t quite comfortable enough yet to ask him inside her home, she could crack open the door to her heart, and possibly more.

“Until next time,” she whispered with a smirk, releasing her hold on him and backing away to let herself into her home, giving a small wave before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short length, but I wanted to get an update out to y'all! :)

“You cannot convince me that Star Wars is the greatest series of all time, I’m sorry,” Lydia said, trying hard not to chuckle. They had been debating which movie to watch during their afternoon inside from the rain, but so far they were drawing up short. Stiles stood from his place on the couch, holding out his finger as a sign for her to wait just a moment, and retreated from the room.

While he was gone, Lydia got up to explore his apartment more. They had been on a few more dates since their first dinner, and due to the weather, he had suggested she come over to his place. She readily agreed, knowing that she could trust him. She also figured that he knew where she lived, so it was only fair she find out where he did.

She made her way to the bookshelf, where there were a few small pictures in frames. Most were of family, showing a young Stiles with his mother before she passed, or him with Danny and some other friends. There was one more, of a young hispanic man with a scruffy beard and a tattoo of two rings around his bicep. Lydia smiled, knowing immediately that this was Scott, Stiles’ childhood best friend and first boyfriend.

On their third date, Stiles had made it clear that he was ardently bisexual when he asked her to accompany him to a Pride art exhibition. He had put it together and was quite happy with how it came out, but was nervous for her reaction and figured it was the perfect opportunity to come out at the same time. She made sure he didn’t worry, as she too was bisexual, and they spent their evening discussing various sexcapades they’d had during their lives. Stiles went into detail about Scott, and Lydia reminisced about her first same-sex relationship, with a girl named Kira, a fellow student in grad school.

Just as Lydia was turning around to explore more of the room, she noticed Stiles returning and couldn’t contain her smile when he waved a copy of The Notebook in the air. It had become a running joke between them that it was the perfect romantic movie, but she was mildly confused, knowing they had both seen it multiple times already.

“Whatcha got there?” Lydia teased Stiles. His cheeks pinked ever so slightly, and she found her own blushing as well.

“Well, I thought that with it being a rainy day, after all, this would be the perfect movie. There’s even a ridiculously romantic rain scene in it too, which feels fitting for today. We can totally watch something else, though, it was just an idea,” he started to back out of his decision, suddenly unsure of himself. He still felt a bit intimidated by Lydia, but knew that she wouldn’t be there if she wasn’t interested in him as well.

“I think it’s the perfect idea,” she said, taking the disk from his hand. She set up the TV and pressed play on the movie before turning back to Stiles, who hadn’t moved from where he was standing before.

Not wanting to ruin the mood she felt was starting, Lydia kicked off her heels, maintaining eye contact with Stiles as she dropped in height and smirking when she saw him lick his lips. She walked toward him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and guided him backward until the backs of his knees hit the couch, causing him to sit. She hiked her skirt up just a little bit, and sat down, straddling his legs and sitting back for a moment.

“Is this okay?” She asked, wanting to make sure they were both comfortable.

“It’s more than okay,” he whispered, a small smile playing at his lips. He placed his hands on her waist before leaning up to his ker, soft and slow. Lydia had never quite been one for long, drawn out make-out sessions, instead favoring them to be hot and heavy. The way a person’s chest swelled with breath, their heart racing with lust and excitement, was such a turn-on. But with Stiles, she couldn’t help but feel like time slowed itself down, just for their benefit.

Her hands moved of their own accord, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, and once it was open, she moved her lips to Stiles’ neck, pleased with the little moans he was making. His hands rested on her waist, seemingly unsure of what to do, so while continuing to press her lips to his skin, she guided his hands under her skirt, cradling her ass. Almost instantly, he squeezed, enjoying the feel of her body above him, savoring the softness of her skin.

Lydia moved her mouth back to Stiles’, occasionally biting on his lower lip, making it swell slightly from the pressure. Suddenly, she pulled back, and his hands flew off her body, unsure of what to do.

“Did I ask you to stop?” Lydia asked playfully. She didn’t give him a chance to answer before quickly pulling off her shirt, reveling in the marvel in Stiles’ eyes. His hands slowly made their way up to her back, holding her close as he pulled her down to continue kissing. He couldn’t help but notice her grinding down, almost unaware of the action. Just as his fingers made their way to the clasp on her bra, they heard the door creak open, and their eyes went wide.

“What do - Really, Stiles?” a male voice asked. Lydia realized it must be Stiles’ roommate, Danny. She didn’t make a rush to put her shirt back on, instead holding herself down to Stiles to use his body to hide hers. Stiles equally didn’t make a move to cover up, instead acting nonchalant.

“I thought you were going to be out all day,” he said, irritation in his voice.

“I have been. It’s almost 6:00. You two been smooching this whole time?” He barely looked up at them, instead going through the mail in his hands to decide what was his and what was Stiles’, walking through the TV area to get to the kitchen.

“We were debating about movies for most of that time, I’ll have you know,” Stiles said. Lydia moved to grab her shirt, and Stiles pulled her even closer to press a kiss between her breasts first, smiling up at her. She rolled her eyes but returned the smile.

“You must be Danny,” she said, smoothing her shirt down as she stood from Stiles’ lap. She made her way over to the man, holding out her hand. Instead of initially returning the gesture, Danny looked to Stiles, quirking an eyebrow up before smiling down at Lydia.

“And I’m guessing you’re Lydia. I don’t usually get to meet his friends,” Danny teased. “Did you want to stay for dinner? We usually just order pizza over the weekend.

“While I do appreciate the offer, I actually have dinner plans of my own.” Stiles made a whining noise, so Lydia continued, “with my sister. She’s only in town for the night, passing through on her way down to Virginia.” She made her way over to the door, leaning against it to pull her shoes on.

“I can walk you to your car,” Stiles offered Lydia as he jumped up from the couch, not bothering to button his shirt back up.

“I’d like that,” Lydia responded, knowing she was just parked right in front of the building. She let Stiles carry her bag, and gave a little wave to Danny as she exited the apartment.

“I had fun today,” Stiles said as they slowly descended the stairs. “Any time I spend around you is nice,” he added.

“I feel the same way,” Lydia said, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ cheek. She smiled up at him, enjoying being able to just look at his face.

“And maybe next time we can go somewhere a little bit more private...” Stiles said, intentionally not finishing his thought. His cheeks were pink in embarrasment, and Lydia had to take a moment to compose herself. She’d gotten a bit aroused herself, and she certainly would be thinking of him later that night when she went to bed.

“I feel the same way on that too,” she managed. Her smile broadened at the prospect of spending an entire night alone with that man. She was already imagining a few different... activities they could get up to. Stiles pulled her in for a hug, leaning down to kiss the junction between her neck and collarbone, causing her smile to broaden, before he pulled back to return to the apartment.

The same smile stayed plastered to her face as she watched him walk up the stairs, not so subtly checking out his backside. She didn’t even blush or look away when he tossed her a smirk over his shoulder, adding on a wink as the icing to the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end of this fic, you guys!! Thank you for sticking with me through this! :)

“Is this serious?” Allison asked. It was the first thing out of her mouth after saying hello to her sister.

“Way to be blunt,” Lydia said, rolling her eyes. She was supposed to be the dramatic one, not Allison. After her afternoon with Stiles, which had been interrupted by his roommate, Lydia took a cab straight to dinner. She had lost track of time, which was unusual for her, but in the heat of the moment she hadn’t wanted to think of anything else but Stiles. Allison didn’t even mind that Lydia was almost half an hour late with no warning.

“You haven’t had a serious love friend in years,” Allison continued, not wanting to beat around the bush. “I’m just looking out for you.”

“That’s a lie and we both know it. You just want to know if I’m getting any action.” She took a sip of her wine, buying herself a few seconds more to get her thoughts together.

“Well you were with him all afternoon, weren't you? And you were late to dinner, which implies that you were getting busy.” She winked at Lydia, smiling devilishly. 

“Okay fine, we were getting a little hot and heavy,” Lydia said, not able to stop the smile on her face. “But we didn’t do anything but make out. For a few hours,” she said, chuckling a little. “His roommate came in while we were kissing and I realized I was going to miss our dinner if I didn’t leave.”

“You know I’m perfectly fine with you cancelling if it means you’re doing something important.” Neither woman noticed the double entendre for a few seconds before they simultaneously began cracking up.

“He is important, I’ll have you know, and I think I would like to do him sometime.”

“Wait, so does that mean this  _ is  _ serious?” The fact that Allison ignored Lydia’s sexual implication showed how big this really was.

“Yeah, I think it is.” Lydia’s voice got quiet and she had a small smile on her face as she too realized what this meant. Her gaze became unfocused as her mind wandered. “It’s just - I worry about falling too fast, y’know? He came into my life pretty quickly, but I’m in my thirties. If I’m going to have a family when I’m older, I need to be willing to take chances and just go for it.” She looked up and realized Allison was staring at her, her face resting on her folded hands and her eyes wide, and the attention prompted Lydia’s cheeks to flush.

“Sis, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk about someone like this. Even Kira didn’t make you this mushy, and you’ve never been so interested in a family before. Would you want the whole marriage ordeal? Kids and a white picket fence in the suburbs?”

“No need to sound so traditional, especially considering your very non-traditional setup with Cora and Isaac. But I can see Stiles and I together for a long time, maybe even with kids. Probably adoption, since I don’t particularly have an interest in getting pregnant. I don’t know why I’m telling you this and not Stiles,” Lydia said, shaking her head.

* * *

 

“Hey, Sweet Cheeks,” Stiles answered his phone. When he didn’t get a response, he started again. “Okay, got it, no cheesy pet names, sorry. Lydia?”

“Oh, no, don’t worry about it. I don’t mind pet names. Well, don’t call me ‘Sweet Cheeks’ again, but other than that it’s fair game.”

“Is everything okay?” Stiles asked. Lydia’s voice almost sounded shaky and she wasn’t keeping up her usual rapport.

“Definitely. Listen, I know we were scheduled for a date later this week, but do you think we could meet tonight? I’d love to talk to you and would rather say what I wanted to say while I still have the nerve. But I want to do it in person.”

“Of course, did you have a place in mind?” Stiles was worried, not sure what was going on.

“Would the bookstore be fine? At around 7?”

“Sounds great. See you there?” Lydia hung up before Stiles could get a response and he looked at his watch, seeing that it was already 5:45.

* * *

 

Walking up to the store, Stiles couldn’t help but wonder what was going on. He didn’t feel worried anymore, as he couldn’t imagine anything bad happening there. The outside lights were off, seeing as the business usually closed at 6:00 on the weekends, but inside Stiles could see string lights around the main area, and lanterns decorating the floor. The lighting was dim but romantic.

“Stiles, right? It's been a while.” An elderly man said, leaning against the side of the building near the door.

“Uh, yeah. Lydia asked me to meet her here?” he asked, reaching his hand out for the man to shake, but was surprised when he held on tight. After an awkward beat, the man continued.

“I’m Brian. I’ve gotten to know Lydia fairly well ever since she started coming here, and I see her as a bit of a daughter figure. It was mighty kind of you to set up that deal with the books a few weeks ago, but I’m warning you. Don’t you even think about hurting her.” The grip he had on Stiles’ hand finally relaxed as he opened the door for him, waving him inside. He pat Stiles’ shoulder before closing the door again.

“Glad to see you could make it,” Lydia said, standing from the window seat where she was waiting. Her hair was draped over her shoulders, a pin pushing it back on one side to expose her neck. The dress she was wearing sparkled slightly in the low lighting and ended mid-thigh. 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Stiles said, barely able to keep his jaw from dropping. “What’s the occasion?”

“I wanted to have a conversation with you, and I thought it fitting to do so where we first met, where my interest was first piqued. And I wanted to look nice for you.” Her cheeks held a blush that wasn’t entirely makeup.

“You always look nice, regardless of what you’re wearing,” Stiles said. “But thank you for putting the effort in.” He took her hand and motioned for her to sit down again, taking his spot next to her. He folded one of his legs up onto the cushion in order to sit facing her, leaning on the window to his side.

“I just want to cut to the chase. I'm so grateful that you found an interest in me and I need to know how serious you are about me. About us. Before I can continue.” She held his eyes while holding his hands, tightening in nervousness.

“Oh, wow, that was unexpected. Well, I’m incredibly serious about you, Lydia. I think I fell for you the moment I first saw you browsing through the shelves here, your heart obviously with the written word and with acquiring new knowledge. You weren’t confined to topics you thought only fit someone like you, instead taking up your residence here as your heart grew in fondness. I never thought I would meet someone like you, so brilliant and beautiful and talented, much less be able to date you. I’m honored that you’ve stuck with me since my formal introduction, and I would be blessed to spend the rest of my life with you.” It was Stiles’ turn to blush, not completely sure if he was being too over-the-top. Honesty was something he took seriously and he wanted to impress upon Lydia how important she was.

“That’s good to hear,” she started quietly. “Because, and do not dare take this lightly because I’ve only said it to one other romantic partner, I love you, Stiles. I love you and I can’t believe that I have fallen for you so quickly but I have, and you deserve to know.” She can’t bring herself to look up, instead looking at their hands. She apparently had tightened her grip on him, and she relaxed it as she shook her head, watching Stiles let go. Her heart rate picked up a little, worried that he wouldn’t respond well.

Unexpectedly, she felt Stiles nudge her chin, and she raised her head. Before speaking, Stiles leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips, soft and chaste, and pulled back just to lean his forehead on hers. One of his hands dropped and found hers, rubbing small circles on the back of her hand, and the other rested on her cheek.

“Lydia Martin, I love you too. I have a propensity to fall hard and fast, so I was really trying to keep it cool so as to not scare you off. I love you, purely and absolutely, and I couldn’t be happier that you love me back. Thank you.” He heard her sniffle and broke the contact between them to look at her truly. She was biting her bottom lip, trying hard not to cry, but unable to stop the tear that broke away from her eye. Stiles ran his thumb under it, catching it before it could fall, and leaned in to kiss her again, deeply this time. 

When Lydia broke away from him, there was a small trail of spit connecting their mouths, as though asking them to continue. Stiles reached over and ran a thumb along her lip, smiling a little when he saw the way it moved under his touch. Lydia smiled, chuckling a little, and propelled herself forward into a hug. She stayed like that for a moment, savoring the way his arms tightened around her, and she buried her face in the crook between his neck and shoulder.

“Do you want to get some dinner now that that's all settled?” Lydia whispered, knowing Stiles could hear her.

“I am hungry, but I’ll admit it’s not for food,” he said, enjoying the small whimper Lydia made.

“Then I think it’s high time you stay over at my place,” Lydia said. “All night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to have smut, just a heads up ;)
> 
> As always, you can find me @hufflepuffkira on tumblr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Stiles finally go all the way, no interruptions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry, this chapter is mostly just smut.

Making it back to Lydia’s apartment was a feat in and of itself. They stayed on the bench in the bookshop for a fair few minutes, just kissing, before Lydia suddenly stood, much to the frustration of Stiles. She held out her hand, which he took, before quickly steering them out of the shop. As they exited, Brian chuckled to himself.

“Young love,” he muttered.

“Not so young these days, actually,” Stiles said as he passed by, winking at the owner. His smile broadened before turning back around, waiting to cross the street. 

Their hands were intertwined with each other, steel grips like they didn’t want to give up on what they had. Once the light turned red for opposing traffic and the walk signal went up, they crossed. Stiles didn’t think twice about leaving his car where it was, knowing the crime rate in this area was low enough to not worry about. They raced up the street, laughs echoing along the way, until arriving at Lydia’s doorstep. They were both a bit out of breath, not just from the running.

Lydia turned to face Stiles, her face as flushed as his, and she placed her hands on his cheeks before leaning in to kiss him. As their tongues danced in the open space, Lydia’s fingers spread out, caressing Stiles’ face. His hand slid down her back, running up under her dress to cup her ass, squeezing gently. Lydia pulled back a bit, holding herself steady.

“That’s not all you’ve got, is it?” She asked with a smirk. Before Stiles could answer, she leaned back in to kiss him briefly before twisting out of his grasp to unlock the door. This time Stiles was the one to whine. 

As soon as the door swung open, Stiles picked Lydia up, hands holding her ass up while her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her inside, keeping pace with the kissing while kicking the door shut behind him. It may have slammed a bit hard, making the frames on the wall rattle, but neither party cared at the present moment. 

“Bedroom?” he asked, leaning back as she grabbed the front of his shirt in her fists.

“Straight ahead. Left the light on in case of this happening,” she smirked before pulling him back in for more. Stiles continued walking, careful to not bump into any of the furniture. Sudden pain from a stubbed toe or banged knee would be a bit of a mood killer. 

True to her word, the door was open and the light left on. Without needing to worry about a roommate, they left the door open for the space of the apartment to be filled with them. Stiles dropped Lydia down onto the bed and began unbuckling his belt before her hands snaked up his legs, resting at the top of his pants.

“Mind if I take care of that for you?” she asked, her eyes holding a mischievous glint. Stiles didn’t have the words to formulate a response, instead left to nod, holding his breath. As Lydia unbuckled his belt and unzipped the jeans, she looked up at him, making eye contact. She held him there as she pulled his pants and boxers down in one swipe, leaving him hard in front of her. 

“Don’t even think about keeping quiet,” she said before rolling on a condom and pressing a kiss to the tip of his dick. Her eyes were staring up at him as she began to take him, slowly pumping her hand to match her mouth.

As Lydia continued her ministrations on Stiles’ length, he wove a hand into her hair for support, not pushing, but acting as a constant. His head was tipped back, breathing hard, and he was moaning her name.

“I’m - I’m close,” he said, suddenly looking down at her. She froze, intentionally teasing him further, before taking her time to pull off. She licked her lips before leaning back, presenting herself to him. She leaned on her elbows, legs spread, and broke into a smile when she saw the look in Stiles’ eyes.

“Come and get me,” she said. “Well, hold off on coming, but you get what I’m saying.” She bit her lip when he pulled off his flannel, leaving him bare. He knelt onto the bed and pushed her dress up before taking hold of her panties and pulling them off of her.

He just looked at her for a moment before she leaned up to kiss him, running her hands through his hair, messing it up.

“If you don’t do something, I’ll have to take care of it myself,” she whispered into his ear. In response, he kissed her mouth again before pressing a few kisses along her jawline until he reached her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth. 

While she was busy with that distraction, moaning quietly, one of his hands made its way down to her heat and he gently pressed his thumb against her clit. She jumped at the surprise, and when Stiles pulled back, she let herself fall to lay back on the bed. He gently spread her legs before dipping down to press a kiss to her clit, mimicking her earlier action on him. He ran his tongue along her folds and pressed a finger in, making sure she was opened enough.

“Just fuck me already,” she groaned out, giggling a little.

“Your wish is my command,” he said, and lined his dick up before pressing in all the way. This time they both moaned, simultaneously, and as he began pumping his hips at a steady pace, she pulled him back down to kiss her. Her arms wrapped around him, nails digging into his back, and when he came she smiled. 

He pulled out of her, and she pulled herself up before shoving him down. She walked on her knees until she was straddling him and pulled off her dress. She lined him back up, taking him in all the way, and leaned on his chest for support as she began riding him. It was moments like this when she slightly regretted replacing her bed. She actually missed the sound of it creaking underneath her and a lover. She would just have to take solace in the sinful sounds Stiles was making with his mouth, and the sound of their bodies coming together.

As she continued riding him, her pace increasing, Stiles wrapped his arms around her, unclasping her bra before pulling it off. As she got close, reaching a hand down to rub her clit in time with Stiles’ thrusts, he took her breasts in his hands. He massaged one while worrying the nipple on the other, sucking on it until it was rosy and perked up. Moving on to the other, he pinched the first, sending waves of pleasure down Lydia’s body. When she came, she shouted his name.

* * *

 

“Pancakes?” Lydia asked as she joined Stiles in the kitchen. He had discarded the condom and pulled his boxers back on, while she had grabbed his flannel. It was the only thing she wore, and it didn’t quite cover her perky little ass. Her arms circled around his waist, savoring the warmth of him as she leaned her head against his back. She kissed his skin before he responded.

“It’s the perfect post-sex food,” he explained. “Especially after late night sex, it acts as both a snack and an early breakfast.”

“I love you and your weirdness,” Lydia said. She released her hold on him to grab the juice out of the fridge, pouring a glass for herself. “Want any?”

“I’ll pass. I’m more of a milk guy,” he said with a smile. He flipped the last pancake onto the plate and placed them on the table before turning to face Lydia. “And I love you too.”

As they ate, they stayed mostly quiet, enjoying the simple presence of each other. They were holding hands, an easy feat with their opposite handedness. Stiles took the dishes, washing them slowly as Lydia talked about her day preceding their meeting in the bookstore. She told him about her sister and their conversation, emphasizing how much she would love Stiles too. Just when he finished, he turned around, drying his hands off. Lydia was sitting on the edge of the counter next to him, legs spread open.

“Round two?” Stiles asked, already kneeling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next and final chapter will be an epilogue, set in the future... ;)


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding day arrives (with gratuitous smut, of course), and a peek into their lives as parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! I hope you've all enjoyed this, and a big thank you to anyone who followed along this journey with me.
> 
> Extra big thanks to Fer for inspiring and helping me through this one <3

“You ready for this?” Allison asked, pressing the button through its hole to finish dressing Lydia. She picked up the veil from the table and placed into the woman’s hair, smoothing it down her back and leaning over to look at her in the mirror.

“I’ve never been more ready,” Lydia said. She smiled brightly, looking to Allison, and carefully wiped away the tears collecting in her eyes.

Lydia took a deep breath, smoothing her hands over the front of the dress, before turning around. 

“Well, how do I look?”

There were three women standing in front of her - Allison, Kira, and her mother, Natalie. Each was wearing a graceful mauve dress, hair in a side braid.

“You’re beautiful,” Natalie said, stepping forward. She took Lydia’s hands and smiled at her before continuing. “I’m so proud of you, honey, and so happy. It’s finally the big day!” she exclaimed.

“Don’t want to mess up our makeup,” Lydia said, looking up at the ceiling to prevent more tears from flowing. She chuckled and shook her head, still in shock that this was really happening.

After they all collected themselves, Kira and Allison went out first, taking their places at the arch opposite the boys. Stiles’ best men were Danny and Scott, and they looked up to smile at the women when they arrived.

“Everything alright?” Stiles asked, fidgeting slightly.

“Everything is perfect, stop worrying. This day is all about you two,” Kira said. “We’re all here to support you and to take care of everything else. Just relax.” Stiles nodded at her suggestion and looked around, before gasping and stepping back a little.

Lydia was at the end of the aisle, and the cellist began playing the wedding march. Her dress flowed over her body like a Grecian goddess, the sweetheart neckline framing her face beautifully. Her hair was curled and pinned up to drape over one shoulder, and Stiles could already imagine himself tenderly kissing the exposed neck before removing the dress. He returned her smile, and watched Natalie walk her down the aisle. Her father had been out of her life for so long that she hadn’t wanted him involved. The women were stunning, and he could feel their love for one another radiating off of them. By the time they reached the podium, Stiles had his own tears.

“Hey,” Lydia whispered, and he could tell she’d been trying not to cry.

“Hey yourself,” he said, taking her hands. 

The couple was framed beautifully by the floral archway that extended above them, as well as the orchard around them. It was early November, and the leaves were fully changed, painting the skyline a gorgeous mixture of reds and oranges. Stiles couldn't help but notice how much the colors around them complimented Lydia’s hair. The veil seemed to sparkle in the fading sunlight, and sunbeams danced across the faces of everyone in attendance as the sun began to sink. Throughout the ceremony, not one person was able to get through it without crying.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Stiles stepped forward, cautiously, and wrapped an arm around Lydia’s waist, the other finding her face and feeling the soft skin.

“Hello, wife,” he said before she closed the distance. The kiss was that of a fairytale, magical and everlasting. After a few seconds, Stiles dipped Lydia, and they broke apart to look at the audience. Scott and Danny whistled encouragement, and the happy couple found themselves blushing.

* * *

 

“Can I tell you something?”

“I would hope so, we are married now, after all,” Lydia said, curious as to where this was going.

“When I saw you earlier today, all I could think of is how beautiful you are. And how much I wanted to kiss you, all of you.”

They’re standing in their suite, still dressed from the reception other than the shoes they’d kicked off on the walk over. Stiles’ tie is loose, the first few buttons of his shirt unbuttoned, while Lydia’s dress is still on, her veil and jewelry already removed.

“I think that sounds like a good idea,” Lydia said, breathing a little heavy. Stiles watched the way her chest rose and fell, her breasts swelling. He looked up at her and she nodded, smiling at her husband, giving him the go-ahead.

As he’d promised himself earlier, the first thing he does is press a kiss to the junction between her shoulder and neck, licking a small stripe before sucking the skin briefly. They’d already discussed how indifferent they were to hickeys. He made his way up her neck, biting lightly on her jugular, finally making his way to her lips. Their tongues danced in the limited space, and Lydia bit Stiles’ lower lip, pulling back. 

“I don’t know about you, but I would really love to get out of these clothes,” she whispered, her voice lowered to her sex tone. 

“Your wish is my command,” Stiles said, and he had to refrain from laughing, knowing that’s exactly what he said the first time they had sex. He circled around her, tracing his fingertips along her skin, and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades as he began to unbutton her.

Lydia expected him to make a comment about how difficult her dress was, but she was surprised when he didn’t. He continued to press his lips to her skin, holding up his promise to kiss all of her, until she felt the dress fall, fully loosened from her body. She stood in front of him, only wearing her bra and panties, and she shivered at the sudden chill. Stiles had backed up further, leaving her without his touch, and she glanced over her shoulder before hearing him tisk at her.

“Mrs. Stilinski,” Stiles started, running his hands around her front until he was flush against her back, nothing left on him. She could feel his dick, already hard.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Lydia said, dropping her head back onto him. “I appear to be overdressed. Care to rectify that?” Her hands move behind her, pulling him as close to him as possible.

“I didn’t think it necessary for you to completely disrobe,” Stiles said, his right hand drifting down under her panties as his left hand brushed her hair off her shoulder. 

He kissed her exposed neck again, right as his fingers found her clit. She gasped under his touch, one of her hands reaching up to play with his hair. He gently rubbed circles on the button, relishing her moans and the lubrication already there, but he stopped when he could tell she was close.

“Why would you do that?” she groaned. 

Stiles didn’t answer immediately, instead pulling back from her before pulling down her panties, kneeling down until he was faced with her ass. His hands spread her cheeks apart and he reached for her clit again. When Lydia’s legs threatened to buckle, Stiles gently pushed her torso forward onto the bed, her elbows taking her weight as she hung her head, which in turn pushed her rear back toward him.

“If that dick isn’t in me within 30 seconds, I’m not sure if I can let you come tonight,” she said, teasing him. She wiggled her ass as him, urging him to do something. “Don’t bother with stretching me out, I’ve been wet since I first saw you in that suit.” 

Stiles groaned loudly at the thought, knowing she was horny enough to have done this all day. He spread her cheeks again and pressed the tip of his dick against her folds, teasing her as much as she had played with him.

“What did I say?” she said.

“I’m in you, you can’t deny that,” Stiles said, laughing. Just as she started to respond, he thrust his hips forward, filling her completely. This time Lydia was the one to groan.

They both came shortly after that, ready to release the pent-up energy they’d been holding onto all day, and proceeded to enjoy three more rounds that night, including once in the shower. Exhaustion finally hit once Lydia came for the fifth time, twice in a row during the last bout. Stiles kept his dick in her as they spooned, falling asleep within minutes.

* * *

 

_ Ten Years Later _

“Lorrie, what did mommy say about running at work?” Stiles called out to the small redheaded child zooming past him. He looked up from his book to find her slowly walking back toward him, head hanging in embarrassment.

“Sorry, daddy, I was just excited,” she said. “Mommy said it was a big day today.”

“It is, that’s true,” Stiles said, picking her up and booping her on the nose. “Did she tell you why it was a big day?” He sat back down on the window seat, bookmarking his page before closing the text. Lorraine settled into his lap as they spoke, playing with the buttons on Stiles’ flannel.

“Nope! Or at least I don’t think she did... I might not have been paying attention,” she said, shying away. Lydia and Stiles had quickly realized that their daughter inherited Stiles’ ADHD, which was in no way a detriment. It just meant that sometimes it took a little extra time with her.

“Well, today is the day that this place,” Stiles said, using his free hand to wave around the store, “becomes ours. It’s officially falling into the hands of us Stilinskis.”

“I thought it was already ours, we’re here all the time!” Lorraine was pouting now, confusion painted on her face. Stiles couldn't help but laugh, which prompted her to stick out her tongue at him.

“Just because you’re somewhere all the time doesn’t mean you own it. For example, we live in an apartment, but we don’t own it. This bookstore goes a long way back for your mom and I, it’s where we first met!”

“Wow! Is that why you wanted to it to be ours?”

“Well, sure, that’s part of it. But we’re also moving forward with our lives, and the former owner was going to put it up to lease. Because mommy knew him already, they made a deal, and now it’s officially ours! Isn’t that exciting?”

“Yeah!” Lorraine was bouncing on Stiles’ knee, her exuberance coming off in waves. 

Stiles began to tell her a story, something to take her mind off the day and her boredom, over-exaggerating the voices of his characters, and before he knew it, Lydia was walking their way.

“Well if it isn’t my two loves,” she said, smiling. She leaned down to press a kiss to each of their foreheads before sitting down next to Stiles.

“Mommy!” Lorraine called out, and she crawled over to Lydia’s lap, fingers playing in her hair.

“Hello, cutie!” she responded, nuzzling her nose against Lorraine’s.

“Thanks,” Stiles said, a smirk on his face. “I am quite cute, huh?”

“You’re something, alright,” Lydia said, winking.

“Everything okay?”

“More than okay,” she said, and she pulled a set of keys out of her pocket. “I already had these from before, but now it feels like they mean something, you know? A physical representation of the deal we made.”

“I know exactly what you mean. Now, what say you we hang the new sign to commemorate today before we celebrate?”

“Sounds good to me. I’ll let you do the heavy lifting before we see it,” Lydia said, motioning to Lorraine, who looked like she was falling asleep in her lap. Stiles nodded and kissed her deeply before standing, brushing off his jeans and heading outside.

Lydia carefully moved back to be able to see outside, and she watched Stiles as he put up the ladder and picked up the temporary banner. They had an order for the actual sign to be put in place next week, but Stiles wanted to do something today to make it special, and Lydia agreed.

As she sat there, holding her daughter of six years, she reflected on how she got to this point in life. Almost thirteen years ago they had met, and Lydia had fallen in love quicker than she’d imagined possible. He stole her heart, not without help, and she was more than happy to keep his for him. They were a pair of dorks, preferring the company of each other and a book more than anything else. They fit like two puzzle pieces, and Lydia couldn’t be happier to have a life with her man.

She was startled out of her thought process when Stiles suddenly knocked on the window, motioning for her to come outside. Lydia gently picked Lorraine up, securing her on her hip, and walked out. She walked backward until she met Stiles, far enough to read the words on the side of the building, and found herself crying a little as Stiles wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close.

In large, black letters, the new name shone out in the fading light:  _ Martinski Manuscripts. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to bring the series full circle back to the bookstore, and thought the new name of it was perfect for them :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @hufflepuffkira!


End file.
